


sticky

by olr



Category: April (Band)
Genre: April - Freeform, F/F, Pining, f/f - Freeform, hand holding, kpop, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olr/pseuds/olr
Summary: love is a sticky situation and yena is stuck.





	sticky

**Author's Note:**

> hi, welcome to my first published april fic, its a bit shorter than i wouldve liked but i think ill be adding a pt. 2 so stay tuned if ur interested!

yena cant remember where they'd been today. some promotion thing. some other thing where they sang and danced and talked and goofed around. she thinks it was a fanmeet. it would make the most sense.

the reason yena cant remember is because she's too busy thinking about something else. someone else. a something and a someone. yena usually is one of the more quiet members on the way back from something. its not very hard with jinsols booming voice and laughter filling up the bus to the brim. but she's usually not this quiet, very quiet. she's so quiet she thinks she might just disappear into the air and become sound waves for the others to bounce around between each other. jinsol. chaeni. jinsol. chaeni. naeun. chaekyung. jinsol. rachel.

there was a moment stuck in her head. not her head. her heart. a tiny moment blocking her arteries and making it hard to breathe. 

an excited fan sat in front of naeun. naeun sat next to yena. and a question was proposed into the air. yena heard a lot of questions daily, she was asked many as well. “wheres my phone?” whined into the easy silence of the practice room. chaekyung. “are you paying attention?” a hard expression but with soft eyes. chaewon. “how does this look” pouting her lips out, showing off the new, orangey liptint. jinsol.

but this question was different. not the question itself, but the answer it brought. actually, the answer wasn't even that special either, it was the way it was delivered. with a longing, knowing look. shining eyes and a certain kind of sigh that made it all kind of sad.

“naeunie, who do you think is the prettiest member?”

“well, our sunshine yena of course!”

burning. burning eye contact, burning skin, burning touch of fingertips against bare knee. yena hates cliches but it really did happen that way. the entire room slowed down and went quiet. all she could see was naeun, glowing, radiating. Its like she could see her breathe. foggy in the light. filling the air with passion and love and fire and fading with the air into what ifs. in that brief moment it was all alive and yena wanted to join the world, follow the what-ifs into the brink of existence.

the fan laughed lightheartedly and moved on to the next thing worthy of talking about, but yena couldn't hear. all she could hear was naeun, her soft breathing. the eye contact lasted a second too long, it hang in the air like police tape. pulled taut. a warning sign. 

It was only when she looked away that she realized her heart was pounding. And it hadn't stopped pounding since.

she wonders if they'd notice, they must have. If the entire bus went quiet, they would have to hear it. loud, heavy pulse. and they’d probably know. they'd have to. luckily no one was paying attention. no one was looking at the red that smeared over her cheeks, down her jaw and across her neck. like strawberry jam. sickeningly sweet but not good for you, not too much. her hands felt sticky with it, overflowing in her palms and going mushy, warm.

someone grabs her hand, takes it into their own and grips it softly, replacing the jam.

she looks up and its her. naeun. with a soft look and sad eyes.

its no longer burning, its a soft tingle but a dull, warm comfort like summer beach waves. and, well, its not perfect but it has to be for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! tell me what you think and whether ud like to see more or not.  
> you can find me on twitter @yunvely if u wanna keep in touch or idk  
> (also i didnt proofread so pls dont judge me)


End file.
